


Liar

by GalahadWilder



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya finds out, post-chameleon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: Alya finds out that Lila WAS lying, and goes to apologize to Marinette.





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mari13606](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari13606/gifts).



> mari13606 asked:
> 
> "How many lies have you told?" "What lie-" "Nevermind, I'll just try asking someone who hasn't lied to me, if shes willing to forgive us,"

“I’m a terrible friend,” Alya whispered as she buried her face in her hands. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against the lockers. “Why didn’t I…?”

Nino, hesitant, squatted, placed his hand on her shoulder. “Als?”

“I should have fact checked, Nino,” she said. “What kind of reporter am I?”

Nino bit his lip. “I’m not any better,” he said. “I’m her oldest friend, and I just…” He shook his head with a rueful chuckle. “We’ve got a lot to make up for, don’t we.”

***

“Hey, Marinette?” Alya said as she slid into the chair next to her, having just come back from lunch. “Can we talk?”

Marinette sighed. “I know that tone,” she said. “If this is about—about Lila—”

“I’m sorry,” Alya said. “I should’ve believed you.”

Marinette’s face snapped toward her, looking at her as if Alya had grown a second head.

Alya pulled out her phone. “I recorded everything,” she said. “You were right—she’s a liar. I didn’t—I didn’t think—” She choked. “I’m so sorry.”

“Why?” Marinette whispered. “Why did you assume _I_ was lying?”

Alya opened her mouth—then shook her head. It wasn’t fair to Mari, what she’d done. In her rush to not repeat her experience with Margot, she’d ended up doing the same thing to Mari that Margot had done to her. The thing she’d had to switch schools over.

“I’m… Mari, I’m sorry,” she said. “I don’t know. I just…” She squeezed her eyes closed. “I’ll understand if—if you don’t want to talk to me anymore—”

She wasn’t expecting Marinette to hug her. “It’s okay, Alya,” Marinette said. “Just… be better.”

“Mhmm,” Alya said with a nod. She opened her eyes. “Uh… how do you want to do this?”

Marinette let her go, tilted her head. “Do what?”

Alya held up her phone. “I did say I had a recording,” she said. “You’re the one who got hurt worst by this. I think it’s only fair if you decide how we expose her.”


End file.
